Public spaces such as lavatories are potential health hazards. The direct human contact with surfaces can leave behind germs and viruses which may contact a subsequent user thereby transmitting these unwanted germs or viruses to others. It would be beneficial to reduce direct human contact with lavatory structures in an effort to reduce transmission of germs or viruses from lavatory structures to humans.